


Calling Me Onward

by LuckyLadybug



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett Sinclair ponders near the beginning of his adventures with Judge Fulton and Danny Wilde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Me Onward

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! This takes place near the beginning of the series. Also, I follow production order and not airdate order, as that makes much more sense regarding the development of the characters, and this takes place following the production order idea that Five Miles to Midnight and Angie ... Angie both happened very early on.

Brett sat back in the darkened apartment with a glass of his favorite cooking sherry. Usually he was not inclined to spend his evenings alone in the dark, but tonight he wanted the solitude. There was so much to think about lately.

He was still reeling from being chosen by Judge Fulton to be one-third of his elite crime-fighting team. Why him? Why would Fulton choose a British lord who had no experience with such things? He somewhat hated to say it, but Daniel Wilde, who grew up in the wilds of the Bronx and had to fight for everything he had, made more sense as a choice than someone who had never seen real danger and who had always had everything handed to him on a silver platter.

The further irony was, Daniel really didn't want to be mixed up in the judge's plans. Deep down he knew it was right, but he still balked. Perhaps he had already seen too much danger and fighting in his life and now he just wanted to settle down and be done with it.

Brett, on the other hand, was eager and raring to go, now that he had really had time to process the matter. He had told Sid in Italy that he was in it for the excitement and thrills instead of any noble reasons. But he hardly knew her; he hadn't been about to reveal his heart and soul to her. While it was true that he had felt empty after his races instead of fulfilled, and the judge's missions were filled with the excitement Brett craved, the reason why he craved it was because of knowing that the judge's brand of excitement had real value. He was indeed in it for noble reasons. He had said as much to Daniel after meeting Daniel's old friend Angie.

He had always wanted a chance to actually do something worthwhile with his life. He had done what was expected of him and was a very dutiful and proper British lord, but he had felt that something was missing. In some ways, although he was unlikely to admit it, he had envied the commoners who could do whatever they wanted with their lives. He had to be careful to always present a picture worthy of his title and breeding. Vigilantism was not a proper activity for a British lord.

He and Daniel seemed to run across all manner of odd things even when they were not working for the judge. Daniel had complained and called it a curse, saying that he had never been in so much trouble before meeting Judge Fulton. But he stuck it out anyway.

They were an odd pair, really. Brett had found Daniel rather irritating, yet he had largely remained indifferent until Daniel had insisted on fighting in the nightclub. Daniel, on the other hand, had strongly disliked Brett. Brett still wasn't sure whether Daniel had suggested the added ingredient in his favorite drink to be obnoxious or to honestly share something he liked, despite not liking Brett.

And yet they worked well together; Brett could not deny that. Even on that first case, they had slipped into bantering like a glove. By the end of it they had even started to like spending time together. It hadn't been that long afterwards when they had started doing extracurricular activities together for the fun of it. Daniel was starting to consider him a friend, and Brett had to admit, it was becoming difficult to think of Daniel not being around.

And he likely wouldn't have to; instead of returning to New York after he was through playing in Europe, Daniel had taken out a London apartment. He had used the excuse that he would be closer on hand when the judge wanted them, but considering how the majority of their adventures were not orchestrated by Fulton, Brett had to wonder.

He also almost wondered if Judge Fulton had intended on this as well. Working for him had helped them each grow in personality, separately and together. Perhaps the judge had decided that in addition to devoting their lives to something meaningful, it would benefit two such different people to be friends.

He still wondered Why him? But he and Daniel had found the extensive files the judge had on them. Maybe Fulton had seen potential that Brett didn't even know he had. No, he must have. There had to be some reason why he had been chosen over the thousands of other wealthy, directionless playboys in the world.

He stood, crossing to the window and looking out on the London night. Daniel had taken to calling them Batman and The Saint off and on, usually sarcastically to illustrate how unlike Batman and The Saint they really were. Well, Brett Sinclair was indeed no Simon Templar, but he was going to do his best to emulate his fellow Londoner on the crime-fighting path. Judge Fulton had given him new purpose in life and a new friend, and he was grateful for both.

He wouldn't let either of them down.


End file.
